thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Nixie and Selkie (Sealskin Dream)
Izzy: Morningstar Keep, Day 154. Nixie has found Ombre in the library and asked her to use the spell Dream, and Ombre has reluctantly agreed -- she sits cross-legged on the table with Nixie in front of her, holding her upright as she falls unconscious. Ombre is fucking concerned. Nixie opened her eyes in a blizzard. The wind gusted hard enough to nearly knock her over, and it was dark and mountainous all around, everything covered in half a foot of snow. The only other feature was a small brick cabin, up ahead, with smoke coming out of the chimney and the curtains and shutters closing the light and presumed warmth inside.(edited) Coyote: Nixie let out a breath, her hair whipping around her. She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. She was wearing the same soft pajama pants and thin undershirt she'd been wearing in real life. She wondered if she could change her clothes in a Dream. She turned in a circle. Was her sister in the cabin, then? There was nowhere else to go. She trudged towards it, fighting through the snow. Izzy: The door was locked. Coyote: Nixie muttered a curse, jiggling the door. She blew out her breath in an angry huff. She kicked the door hard. She thought about breaking in a window (Hansel plan), picking the lock (Goro plan), going around the back and picking the lock (Larkin plan), or breaking down the door with magic (Nixie plan). Oh wait. Oh wait no. Oh man. She knew what to do. Nixie knocked on the door. "Hello?" she called. "Um, the door is locked and I wanna come in." Izzy: There was no response, but she could hear the lock click open.(edited) Coyote: Nixie tensed, suddenly nervous. She wished, suddenly, that she had asked Ombre to help her contact Kelpie, and not Selkie. She-- well, she missed Kelpie. She... wasn't sure she missed Selkie. Yet. But she had to make sure Selkie was okay. Izzy: The cabin was small and barren -- the fire burning low and cool, flickering at the wind that blew in with Nixie. Snow had accumulated on the shadowy parts of the floor, away from the fire, and there was a crust of it over the countertops, the table, the bed in the corner. A shape breathed in the bed, under the snow and blankets, back to the door. Coyote: Nixie felt herself tense. Selkie-- was that Selkie? Was she okay? She wanted to go near, god, to check on her, but-- she kept away. Afraid her sister might lash at her. Nixie scanned the cabin, looked for wood. Didn't see any. "Selkie?" she whispered. She edged closer and put her hand on the shape. Izzy: The shape halted, then shifted, and abruptly sat up, scattering snow to the floor. Selkie looked at her sister sharply -- just as pink, with a white undercut and curled-back horns. She wore her usual light, unarmored pirate gear, looking like she belonged on the southern seas, not in the frozen wastes, because like Nixie, she wasn't bothered by the chill. But she looked tired, and angry, and somehow cold. She looked Nixie up and down, calculating. "Great. Now it's a fucking nightmare. What the fuck do you want?" Coyote: "Okay," Sugar said. "Um, this already looks like a nightmare, though. Also. You look not okay. So." Izzy: Selkie mocked her voice. "Okay, well, um, you didn't fucking answer my question." She dropped back to her own register as she shoved the blankets away and dragged herself up. Her leg was stained with blood, as was her white shirt under her ribs. The snow in the cabin took on a pinkish tinge. She leaned heavily to one side. "Why the fuck are you here, Nixie?" she spat. December 28, 2018 Coyote: Sugar blinked at her, puzzled. Why was she so angry? Hesitantly, she reached out. Almost touched the place on Selkie's ribs. "Mom threw you out," Nixie said. "I thought you might be doing bad. I thought you might need my help. So. I asked a friend to-- um-- cast a spell to let me talk to you." Izzy: "I don't need your fucking help." Selkie jerked away from her. "And Mom didn't throw me out, I'm --." She drew the back of one hand across her nose and lips roughly. "I'm doing really ... fucking important work for her. Because some of us are reliable, useful fucking daughters." Coyote: "Oh. That doesn't seem true? Because um. You're bleeding. And look awful. Also, Mom threw me out, like, the exact same way. But okay. I believe you." It looked like Selkie was in awful trouble and she had no clue what she was doing and couldn't survive on her own. But. Why would she lie, if Nixie wanted to help her? Izzy: Selkie surged forward abruptly to shove Nixie back by her shoulders, and the cabin door banged in with a gust that blew out the fire entirely and brought in a fresh drift of blood-spattered snow. "I said she didn't fucking kick me out," Selkie snarled. "She gave me a -- a fucking job." Then she limped back a step and crossed one arm across to hold the other elbow, shoulders hunched. The wind died off. "And I'm doing it." Coyote: "Okay," Sugar said, blinking at her again. "What's the job?" She wished Goro was her. She wondered if Goro could heal people in dreams. Probably not, though. She still wished he was here. Izzy: "None of your fucking business. If you could be trusted with it, maybe Mom would've given it to you." Coyote: Selkie seemed-- upset. Upset at her, maybe. Didn't matter. Just upset, and Nixie-- Nixie couldn't heal her, but-- Nixie reached for her sister, opening her arms. Izzy: Selkie grit her teeth visibly and stumbled back another step. "Fuck off, Nixie. I don't want a fucking hug." Coyote: Nixie wavered. And then she thought about Goro, and... the way he'd lashed out at her on the ship. The way he'd shoved her away and snarled insults at her when she tried to feed him and keep him from dying. Nixie's hands curled into fists. "I'm gonna kill Mom," she said quietly. Izzy: Selkie laughed. The room got colder, and she held her ribs, and laughed hollowly. "God, Nixie. Don't be fucking stupid." She rubbed at one eye. "She's already fucking dead." Coyote: "I'm going to kill her harder." Izzy: Selkie snorted and rested her face in her hand for a second, eyes closed, grinning humorlessly. Then she dropped her hand and stepped back in close, gripping Nixie's shoulder. "Yeah? What, 'cause you know what her phylactery is?" Her fingers tightened. "Did you know she got her wings? I don't think you should fucking threaten Mom, lil sis." Tightened more. "And I don't think you should do it in front of me." Coyote: "Selkie," Nixie said quietly. "I'm not alone. There's other people with me, and we're all gonna kill her." She said, "I have a friend. He has a list. We're going to kill lots of people, I think." Izzy: Selkie let her go, turning away with a disgusted look on her face, and limped back to bed. "Yeah, okay," she said lowly. "Sure. Fucking Nixie has some fucking friends, and some guy with a list." She sat down heavily, making a brief, harsh sound of discomfort. "And they're gonna kill the fucking Banshee Queen and all her pirates, just like that." She snapped her fingers and the door slammed closed, and the fire roared to life. It didn't have any effect on the snow covering the room, but it made the room feel a little warmer. She looked back up at Nixie. "You and your dumbass fucking friends gonna kill me and Kelpie too? Is that how this is gonna work out?" Coyote: "Selkie," Nixie said without moving. "I don't want you to be on the list." She said, "Tell me where you are. We'll come get you and take you h-- take you to... to where we are. And I'll take care of you, and you'll be okay." Selkie said she was fine, said she was doing good and doing what Mom said, but-- Izzy: "I don't need you to fucking take care of me." Selkie stared at the floor. Coyote: She kept thinking about the way Goro bit her when she tried to help, that one time. She stood stock-still, clenching her hands. And thought: Fuck all this. And strode over to Selkie and threw her arms around Selkie's neck, pulling her tight into a hug. "I love you," she said. "I'm gonna save you somehow. Okay?" Izzy: Selkie went rigid and hissed in a breath when Nixie touched her. Her skin was cold -- a little clammy -- like she'd been fighting in the snow and her sweat had frozen to her. "I don't --," she started again, and cut herself off. She sniffled and leaned into the hug, a little. "You should worry about yourself more," she said quietly. Coyote: "I don't need to worry about myself," Nixie said quietly. "But I'll keep worrying about you." She held Selkie for a long minute, trying to warm both of them up. And then she vanished, ending the dream. Izzy: end Title: Sealskin Dream. Summary: Nixie has Ombre send her to her sister Selkie's dream. Selkie is angry and injured and claims to be doing important work for their mother. Nixie gives her a hug and promises to save her and kill Tricksy. Selkie softens, slightly. January 2, 2019 Category:Text Roleplay